<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Сборник теорий о магии в Винкс by Alexandra_Pest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443025">Сборник теорий о магии в Винкс</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandra_Pest/pseuds/Alexandra_Pest'>Alexandra_Pest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Winx Club</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble Collection, Fix-It, Gen, Missing Scene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:00:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandra_Pest/pseuds/Alexandra_Pest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Небольшие авторские теории о философских (и не очень) вопросах всея фэндома.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Рокси - база или беливикс, а также от чего зависит база феи</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Можете подкинуть ещё пищи для размышления. Я люблю думать и систематизировать.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Начну, пожалуй, эту статью со следующего тезиса: базы Миели и Флоры — это два разных превращения.</p><p>Почему? Ну, давайте посмотрим. Несмотря на то, что многим полюбилась теория о том, что базовая трансформация феи зависит от того, как она её себе представляет, или от того, что она впервые увидела/что произвело на неё большее впечатление, это не так. Эту теорию достаточно легко опровергнуть.</p><p>Во-первых, первые феи, которых видела Блум и которых она себе представляла выглядят совершенно иначе. Это можно заметить ещё в первой серии, присмотревшись к её рисункам <a href="https://pp.userapi.com/c852136/v852136920/93b23/SKJTkFQCr5U.jpg">здесь</a> и <a href="https://pp.userapi.com/c852136/v852136920/93b11/F0xVmp676ek.jpg">здесь</a>.</p><p>Так и Миели видела всех винкс в их первой трансформации, а Флора вообще спасла её, получив энчантикс, но её <a href="https://i.pinimg.com/originals/9c/e9/19/9ce9199531ae75f184f53f69503aae25.png">база</a> не похожа не на одно из этих превращений.</p><p>А ведь ко всему прочему они с одной планеты. Они воспитывались в этом окружении, видели множество учениц или хранительниц. И тогда, уже у Флоры должен был быть цветочный пышный <a href="https://pp.userapi.com/c846524/v846524149/18e894/FEhiGXYLHSY.jpg">наряд</a>.</p><p>Но где же истина? Как понять, почему у Флоры одна база, а у Миели другая? На мой взгляд, первое превращение феи зависит от того, какой направленности ее силы, как она их использует, или банально — где обучается.</p><p>Как мы помним, во втором сезоне наших любимых фей обучали использовать их магию вне формата, выходить из рамок их представления о них. Так они смогли создать на одной из тренировок некого «трансформера». Лейла дала ей тело, Флора — скелет, Стелла — зрение, Муза — голос, Текна — разум, а Блум — вдохнула жизнь. Более того, они даже учились темной магии в Облачной Башне (хотя и в виде исключения)! Мы точно знаем, что Алфея воспитывает фей-хранительниц своих планет, в то время как та же школа на Линфеи занята воспитанием лишь цветочных фей и специализируется лишь на этой магии. Иными словами, в Магиксе феи обладают более обширными знаниями о своей силе и тем самым изменяют её профиль/направленность.</p><p>Подтверждением этого может быть, кроме вышеописанного, тот факт, что у большинства школ Магического Измерения есть своя собственная форма! Да что там, даже у Алфеи она раньше была.</p><p>Например, Золотая Аудитория.<a href="https://pp.userapi.com/c846521/v846521149/181a37/d3VmF_LNa5Y.jpg"> Форма</a> для девушек здесь представлена в виде короткого прямого фиолетового или голубого платьица (видимо, в зависимости от курса или чего-то подобного) с жабо, на котором находится скрипичный ключ (или на юбке). За спиной можно заметить розовые скругленные крылья, а причёски представлены викторианской эпохой, но не обделены музыкальным элементом.</p><p>На <a href="https://pp.userapi.com/c846521/v846521149/181a4e/kwm39SViBHE.jpg">Тир Нан Ог</a> у учениц одинаковая ярко-малиновые блузка с мятным гюйсом и рюшами. Низ состоит из светло-розовой скошенной юбки.</p><p>И, конечно, Алфея. Когда здесь ещё училась Фарагонда<a href="https://pp.userapi.com/c846521/v846521149/181a61/1QB6MCjzNcg.jpg"> в моде</a> было малиновое простое закрытое платье, с белыми манжетами и воротником. Всё это украшалось золотой брошью и красивым резным бантом в форме бабочки. Можно также заметить, что даже сама <a href="https://pp.userapi.com/c845219/v845219605/e18a6/u3XqTxrLKys.jpg">трансформация</a> с тех пор практически не изменилась, что говорит и о её стабильности.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Теперь, зная это, я попытаюсь пролить свет на превращение Рокси. Точнее, просто докажу одну из существующих теорий. На мой взгляд самым логичным и не выбивающимся из официальных данных (пост создателей о том, что это беливикс и слова Блум о том, что у Рокси нет этих сил) является версия того, что у ней и не то, и не другое. Как же так? Давайте вспомним, что Рокси — земная фея и их облик, магия, её направленность отличаются от уже привычных нам героинь. Иными словами, у Рокси и других земных фей есть свое собственное превращение, которое мы видели. И даже более того, винкс смогли получить его. Да-да, беливикс — это именно то превращение, но с добавлением всеразличных плюшек, вроде крыльев или возможности быстрой смены на лавикс/софикс (тогда как у земных фей это отдельные виды магии) и обратно. Если просто, что-то вроде базы, только своей собственной, как и у других планет. Поэтому всё же лучше их различать.</p><p>Это легко доказать стоит лишь взглянуть на <a href="https://pp.userapi.com/c846218/v846218149/17e9d8/xzUqap5nPW4.jpg">фей-помощниц</a>. Дизайны их превращения прямо напоминают беливикс, хоть и немного другой. Но это можно просто списать на их «древность».</p><p>А что вы думаете по этому поводу? Смогли ли эти теории заполнить сюжетные дыры в вашем сознании?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Откуда на Руси магия повелась, от чего зависит магия феи, как работает Древо Жизни и почему я не получил свой энчантикс</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Мда, название звучит страшно. Ничего не скажешь. Но на самом деле сегодня я рассмотрю две отдельные теории (одна из которых не такая и большая, чтобы выделять ей отдельную главу), а также две производные от одной из них (которые тоже не заслужили своего собственного места). Ну, приступим.</p><p>
  <b>1. Откуда произошла магия фей и ведьм </b>
</p><p>Просто жила в них всегда? От Великого Дракона? Слишком просто. Да и не говорилось, что Великий Создатель делился своей магией с кем-то ещё, кроме наследников Домино или создавал людей (?, как это называть вообще) в принципе.</p><p>Давайте вспомним историю создания вселенной Винкс. В первом сезоне Фарагонда говорит о том, что сначала не было ничего, а затем произошёл взрыв, а из него Великий Дракон, который осветил своим светом всё и дал жизнь многим планетам. Так дракон стал символом добра.</p><p>Но как нам известно из уроков Визгиса во втором сезоне на любое действие рождается противодействие. В нашем случае это тёмный феникс, но опустим это.</p><p>Соответственно появляется необходимость защищать новосозданные планеты от сил зла и поддерживать баланс. И Визгис также говорил о том, что есть третья сила. И либо Великий Дракон создал его, либо оно появилось само, но стало существовать Древо Жизни, которое растёт в поселении пикси.</p><p>И именно от него напрямую, или через другие растения магия могла передаться уже новым существам (которые в свою очередь появились или развились, а может также и из цветов появились гораздо позже момента создания вселенной Винкс). И решающим фактором здесь является именно тот факт, что Древо Жизни поддерживает магию внутри фей и ведьм. Если с ним что-то случится, они потеряют все свои силы. Кроме того, на Древе Жизни можно отследить путь магии во всей вселенной: где её много, а где недостаточно, какое количество фей и ведьм на разных планетах.</p><p>Также интересен тот факт, что древние феи своими костюмами похожи именно на цветочных. Мы можем заметить их в рассказе Фарагонды про <a href="https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/winx/images/0/05/3x04-Ench.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20111112144745">энчантикс</a> и книге Блум.</p><p> </p><p>Со временем магия развивалась, по мере необходимости появлялись новые её типы и формы и вот она уже предстаёт перед нами в её нынешнем виде.</p><p>И здесь мы плавно переходи ко второму пункту: <b>а от чего же зависит магия фей и ведьм? </b></p><p>Если задуматься, магия в этой вселенной действительно пугает. Если ты был рождён на Мелодии, то буквально обречён стать феей музыки/ритма/и т. д. Больше похоже на приговор, чем на добрый радужный мир с пони и единорогами (хотя, с учётом того, как часто там происходят всякие происшествия...)</p><p>Но если мы снова обратимся к Древу Жизни всё снова встанет на свои места. Его ветви - это все различные планеты этой вселенной. А если принять теорию о том, что именно от него пошла магия, то вполне спокойно можно понять, что именно оно и дарует магию феям и ведьмам сейчас. В другой форме, другими путями, но именно от него зависит род способностей. Что, впрочем, логично, для дерева баланса. Было бы странно, если бы на Эсперо родилась фея дождей. Или на Солярии. Как хотите.</p><p>Однако, для королевской семьи Домино это правило, скорее всего, не работает. В конце концов звание хранительниц огня дракона там передаётся по наследству и "блокирует" собственную магию. Так после смерти Дафны огонь перешёл к Блум (аватар отпусти), а у неё проявилась собственная магия стихий после перерождения.</p><p>А теперь давайте поговорим о <b>превращениях </b>. На днях мне в голову ударила такая мысль - а что, если фея может получить превращение только осознанно? Т. е. зная к чему и почему она идёт или хотя бы малую информацию о нём.</p><p>Если подумать, то у большинства превращений есть какие-то достаточно серьёзные условия (перебороть себя и свои страхи, спасти кого-то со своей планеты, заставить поверить в фей, а про сиреникс вообще молчу). И мне кажется, что эти задания несут в себе не только функцию "естественного отбора", но и некой защиты от несанкционированного доступа.</p><p>И ведь действительно. Это нашим феям Винкс так везёт, что они могли получить чармикс и энчантикс ещё до третьего сезона (да и в принципе их курсу с той атакой Трикс в первом сезоне). Но когда ты обычная ученица Алфеи, не нарушающая режима, а зацикленная тихо-мирно на своей учёбе, то таких возможностей становится меньше.</p><p>Но несмотря на то, что Винкс давно могли получить эти превращения они не появились вот так вот сами по себе. Просто потому, что они ещё не знали о них и их существовании.</p><p>Или же, чтобы получить превращение необходимо достичь определённого уровня магии и постижения себя, чтобы тебя просто не разорвало от перенасыщения.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Всё ли в Магиксе так волшебно и когда мне ждать открытку из Алфеи</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Наверное, каждый помнит слова Стеллы о том, что барьер вокруг Алфеи не пускает внутрь не магических существ? А также слова о том, что в Магиксе «всё живёт и дышит магией»?</p><p>      Но знаете, нас жёстко обманули. Барьер может и не пускает людей в Алфею, любую другую школу, но это не касается Магикса или планет волшебного измерения (в конце концов, родители Блум всё же могли стоять и жить на магической земле).</p><p>      Но к чему это я? Помните при каких обстоятельствах мы впервые встречаем Химеру? Да-да, именно та самая битва за пиццу. А примечательно здесь именно еда. А вернее, способ готовки. Он самый обычный. Никакой тебе магии, хотя бы для ускорения процесса. Так, выходит, что мы всё же можем попасть хотя бы в Магикс?</p><p>      Спешу вас расстроить, но нет. Давайте вспомним специалистов. Как думаете, обладают ли они магией? Ответ: да. Если вы не помните, то во время одного из показательных выступлений они начали натравливать драконов друг на друга, но не только жестами, но и чем-то на подобии телепатии. Так что, можно сделать вывод, что в винкс все существа имеют запас магической энергии, но у кого-то он достаточно большой, что бы использовать его для защиты и нападения в виде заклинаний, а у кого-то самый минимальный, просто поддерживающий жизнь или особенности вида.</p><p>      Хорошо, путь в эту вселенную нам закрыт, но всё же интересно как там живут. Например, когда поступают в школы?</p><p>      Начнём с того, что, скорее всего, в этом мире две ступени образования — основное (а-ля наши 9 классов), а также специальное магическое (ВУЗы или техникумы). С первым всё понятно — природоведение, зоология, алхимия, география (своей планеты и космическая) и много чего другого, с чем ученик может справится и без использования магии, потому что на этот момент, её у него просто нет. Точнее, он просто не может её сконцентрировать.</p><p>      Вообще, не мне вас учить, каков механизм заклинаний. У каждого свои хедканоны на это, но факт есть факт — до 14-15 лет существо не может использовать свои силы. И об этом нам прямо сказали в третьем сезоне. Например, когда Трикс упали в реку из слёз ивы они стали детьми лет 12 и уже не могли колдовать. Также и Стелла сказала, что узнала, что станет феей лишь после школы, т. е. 14-15 лет, если учесть, что возраст поступления в Алфею — 16.</p><p>      Почему это происходит? Ну, если следовать моей логики заклинаний — и феи, и ведьмы слишком юны и не могут сконцентрировать в себе магию, чтобы превратиться или использовать чёткие заклинания. И даже так, только со второго курса в Алфеи начали изучение специальных заклинаний, требующих ещё больше концентрации.</p><p>      Что ж, с такими заморочками, наверное, даже лучше, что нам не суждено учиться магии.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Почему круче быть ведьмой или тёмная сторона фей</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Если вы достаточно стары или просто хотя бы раз в месяц вылезаете из своей пещеры на великие просторы сети, то вы могли заметить среди фанатов винкс примерно следующее недоумевание: "Что не так с этими ведьмами? Трикс стремились к абсолютному злу, но были наказаны своими же! Они настоящие ведьмы, так в чём проблема?".</p><p>      И как вы уже поняли, сегодня я попытаюсь понять, почему всё именно так. Ахтунг! Дарк феи и хорошие ведьмы.</p><p>      И так, в теории о зарождении магии, говоря о Древе Жизни я касалась темы баланса. И сейчас мы вернёмся именно к ней.</p><p>      Казалось бы, вот вам условные добро и зло. Вот вам третья сила, которая поддерживает это равновесие. Но что, если Древа Жизни недостаточно? Ведь любую систему сложно контролировать лишь только снаружи. Нужно что-то изнутри.</p><p>      Этим внутренним компонентом как раз могли бы стать специалисты и, возможно, изначально так и было, но ведь все мы знаем, что они не подходят на эту роль. Чтобы придерживаться подобной функции, элемент должен быть достаточно силён, чтобы дать отпор и тем и другим, но при этом не быть мощнее их, но самое главное - нейтральность. Что же мы видим сейчас? Как бы я не любила Красный Фонтан ребята были на равных с феями и ведьмами лишь на первом курсе, а кроме того, они скорее находят на вот этой условной стороне добра, чем придерживаются третей стороне. </p><p>      И так, чаша весов качнулась. Баланс нарушен. Миру грозят стагнация, разрушения и вымирание. Что же делать тогда? Можно было бы вернуть специалистов, но в Волшебном Измерении решили поступить иначе. Ведьмы заняли их место.</p><p>      Вполне возможно, что именно Гриффин путём проб и ошибок поняла эта первая и для себя определила именно такую цель и сущность ведьм, что теперь хочет сказать и своим ученицам. В конце концов эта женщина умудрилась работать вместе с Валтором в юности, а затем ещё и примкнуть к команде света, осознав, что она творила.</p><p>      Таким образом, ведьмы из условного зла стали лишь неким дополнением к феям. Они должны творить все свои пакости и тёмную магию, но лишь в меру.</p><p>      Почему в меру? Казалось бы, ведь сейчас добра больше и нужна наоборот добавлять в эту чашу всё больше и больше зла. Так почему ведьмы должны сдерживать и себя и фей? </p><p>      Проблема как раз в последних. Если просто резко увеличить количества зла, то добро отреагирует усилением мощи и если не полным, то практически полным поглощением этого зла в себя. Так и работает эволюция конкуренции добра и зла. Но на этот скачок нужно время для обоих сторон. Поэтому, когда добро начнёт становится сильнее, зло не успеет отреагировать. Поэтому для ведьм важно наращивать мощь постепенно, выравнивая баланс.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Предки Дарси?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Эта теория основана на карточках из библиотеки Визгиса в игре по винкс. Которые я, к слову, успешно вытащила оттуда.</p><p>И так, на одном из <a href="https://sun9-52.userapi.com/c857528/v857528550/12ebe4/vien2Vx3lOg.jpg">артов</a> очень чётко прослеживается змеиная «тема», за счёт очевидного принта на штанах. На другой же <a href="https://sun9-42.userapi.com/c857528/v857528550/12ebdd/sbqwVEPvsT4.jpg">карточке</a> подобные кружочки за счёт цветовой палитры могут ассоциироваться со змеиным гипнозом. От сюда следует два предположения. Самое очевидное — у Дарси первоначально задумывалась сила змей или что-то тесно связанное с ней (тот же гипноз, который у неё, кстати, остался). Менее открытое, но более интересное — возможно, при создании Дарси художники опирались на образ Медузы-Горгоны. Если вспомнить, то её волосы были из змей, если так можно выразиться. Кроме того, как заметил один добрый человек, дизайн её волос похож на змей. Как мне кажется, это особенно заметно на второй картинке без принта. Её чёлка — словно две изворотливые змейки, которые только и ждут, когда смогут вас задушить. Также она в целом чем-то отсылает нас к Древней Греции (лицо на первом арте, те же узоры на втором). Ещё один не совсем аргумент, но занятный факт — в 6 сезоне, в мире Легендариума, она появилась именно в сеттинге мифов и легенд Древней Греции.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Можете подкинуть ещё пищи для размышления. Я люблю думать и систематизировать.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>